


midnight talks

by jinsoulery



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU prompt, F/F, this is my first time writing pls dont bully me uwu, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsoulery/pseuds/jinsoulery
Summary: “I don’t mind you talking to me about your thoughts, Haseul, but next time could you do it when we both have had our good night’s rest please?”or“You’re my roommate and it’s way past midnight and you’re talking about how the moon must feel insignificant because it borrows light from the sun and this is all very interesting but will you please shut up and go to sleep” AU.





	midnight talks

**Author's Note:**

> the loona tag is all just chuuves and theyre cute n all but the lack of other ships disappoints me and no one else is doing anything abt it so here have some badly written viseul uwu

“Psst, Kahei-unnie,” Haseul whispered to her roommate at the other bed across the room.

The girl in question grumbled in response. Maybe if she ignored her, she would stop, Kahei thought to herself before turning over to face the wall in hopes that the younger girl would get the message.

Haseul, however, as relentless as she was, pouted at the lack of response and called to her again.

“Kahei-unnieee,” the brunette drawled out the last syllable with the intention to annoy the older girl. “I wanna ask you something.”

The pink-haired girl heaved a sigh as she peered over her shoulder to look at her roommate. “What is it Haseul?” Kahei finally replied while sneakily stealing a glance at the alarm clock by her bedside table to check the time.

1:14 AM, the numbers read. What could the younger girl want to ask at this godforsaken hour? Kahei really hoped it was important. She didn’t want her precious sleep to be interrupted by something irrelevant.

“Do you ever wonder how the moon feels?”

Haseul’s soft and curious voice suddenly pulled her out from her train of thought. Kahei furrowed her eyebrows. Did she really just ask her that question? Did the younger girl really think this was more important than 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep? Kahei couldn’t believe her ears, but just because she’s a little annoyed that she’d been woken up by such an odd question doesn’t mean that she had to be rude.

“Uhh, pardon?” Kahei groggily rolled over to face Haseul. It was dark, so she couldn’t quite make out the features of the other girl, but she could tell that her eyes were gleaming with curiosity and wonder.

Haseul took in a breath, and that was when Kahei realized that it would take a while before she could go back to sleep.

“I was just wondering; do you think the moon feels insignificant because it only borrows light from the sun? I mean imagine if your only purpose in life was to be a mirror, wouldn’t you feel bad? The moon is beautiful and all, but it really makes me sad that it doesn’t have any other purpose than being a floating rock mirror,” Haseul kept rambling about what she felt about the moon and its sad purpose meanwhile Kahei was leaning her head on her propped-up hand, pretending to listen to the younger girl.

Haseul’s mind was endearing, Kahei would admit that. She was young and talented and bright, she was the type of person who stayed up at night creating new worlds and dreaming up new ideas in her head. She was also the type of person who would say whatever was on their mind. Haseul babbled a lot and although she found it cute, Kahei just really wanted some sleep. If it weren’t for the fact that she liked listening to the brunette’s voice, she would have completely ignored the other girl and went back to sleep already.

Kahei really didn’t want to interrupt Haseul, especially since she was now waving her hands around dramatically with the most precious smile on her face, but they had practice later at 8 and her alarm clock now read 1:29 AM. Kahei decided to be the responsible elder and remind the brunette of their schedule later that day.

As the pink-haired girl was about to open her mouth to speak, Haseul suddenly blurted out. “Oh, am I keeping you up?” The brunette chuckled half-heartedly, “You probably don’t care about what I’m saying anyway, I’m sorry. We should go to sleep now. Goodnight unnie, I’m sorry for waking you up.” The younger girl then slowly rolled over and curled herself up under her sheets.

Kahei was at a loss for words. She felt her heart fall to her stomach as the brunette spoke her confession. She sounded so heartbroken at the realization that the older girl wasn’t paying attention to her. Did she really look that uninterested? 

She stared at the younger girl for a bit. She had been the one who was just wishing to go to sleep earlier, but now her eyes were wide open and trained on Haseul’s sleeping figure. Kahei felt bad, she really didn’t mean to be rude. Neither did she want to hurt Haseul’s feelings. 

“No, Haseul, wait.”

Kahei’s mouth moved before she could register what she was saying. The brunette pulled her head out from under her blankets and looked up expectantly at the other girl. They locked eyes for a moment before the older girl continued.

“I didn’t mean to look so bored while you were talking about something you were passionate about. If there’s anyone who should apologize, it should be me.” Kahei could barely make out Haseul’s face in their dimly lit room but she could feel the younger girl’s intense gaze on her. 

A minute had already passed and Haseul still hasn’t said anything back. Kahei could still feel her staring and it was making her a bit uncomfortable. The older girl was about to say something when Haseul suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Kahei was frozen in place, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. Haseul was usually the one to comfort her with a bear hug and a few words of encouragement but tonight, it seemed that the tables had turned. She rubbed the younger girl’s back reassuringly, albeit a bit hesitantly. 

The younger girl still hadn’t let go from their embrace and so Kahei took this as a cue to speak again. “I don’t mind you talking to me about your thoughts, Haseul, but next time could you do it when we both have had our good night’s rest please?”

Haseul giggled softly at Kahei’s words. The older girl wouldn’t admit it, but the sound of her laugh made her heart flutter. After a while, the younger girl finally let go of her and smiled. If her eyes weren’t so sore from the lack of sleep, Kahei would have wished for time to stop so she could continue to stare at Haseul’s warm smile. 

“We should get to bed now, it’s really late and we still have practice tomorrow,” Kahei voiced out her concerns. Haseul tilted her head to the side in amusement, “Unnie, don’t you mean later?” The older girl blushed at her mistake, her cheeks pink enough to rival her pastel-colored hair. She could only be thankful that the lights were off or else Haseul would’ve laughed at the sight of a completely pink Wong Kahei. 

“Um, yes that’s what I meant,” Kahei said coolly like the composed unnie she is. Haseul only raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk written all over her face. The older girl rolled her eyes, a playful smile gracing her lips. “Go to bed Haseul,” she scolded jokingly. 

Kahei never really knew how to be strict, especially when it came to Haseul. There was just something about the younger girl that made her put down all her defenses, and no it wasn’t because she was the leader or her roommate. The two may be complete opposites but that didn’t stop the brunette from wanting to get closer to her. Even with the ever-present language barrier between them, she was insistent on getting to know more about the pink-haired girl. Maybe that was it: Haseul’s persistent attitude. Maybe that was what made her feel all soft and vulnerable for the young leader. Not some mushy feelings or a slowly building crush. Kahei pushed the thought away to the back of her head. That would be for another time.

Haseul finally got off her bed and walked over to her own, quietly bidding the older girl a good night. Despite her still strong desire to sleep, Kahei’s tired eyes once again betrayed her body and stared at the younger girl as she made her way to the other side of the room. Kahei sighed softly as she rolled over to stare at the ceiling, the corners of her mouth subtly upturned for a small satisfied smile. “Oh, the things I do for you,” Kahei thought to herself before her eyelids finally shut and the sleep she’d been waiting for all night finally came.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be nice this is my first fic hhhh  
> anyway uh leave a comment if u wanna see me write more i dont wanna make fics that no one wants to read  
> if u have some feedback n advice on how i can improve, i'd really appreciate that too!! uwu  
> also if y'all have twitter im @/jinsoulery so follow me if u want h


End file.
